


lost without you

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [53]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ending took a lot of pacing and going back and forth before I decided on it, so I really hope you guys like this idea because this is a thing that’s definitely going to happen.  If you’re kind of freaking out, don’t worry, everything will be answered in the next fic.</p><p>Also, I’m really sorry about how late I’ve been about getting things up and how absent I’ve been online.  Like I said last in the last fic, I’ve had someone come back into my life recently after a long time apart, and that’s been taking up a lot of me time.  The reason this one is so late is something else entirely, though, and I’m very excited about it.  I’ve been having issues with my laptop for most of the past school year and all throughout summer, and I work two jobs in the summer, so I figured why not, I’ll get a new one before the school year.  Well, I now currently own a Dell Inspiron ultrabook, and it makes me very happy indeed.  It’s taken a little bit to get it all loaded up—get all my music, photos, and documents transferred over, but it’s all done now, and I’ll be back on a regular posting schedule.  So, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!</p></blockquote>





	lost without you

_Two months later._

_January, 2026_

Tony knocks softly on Peter’s door before opening it a crack and poking his head in.  Peter turns over and blinks at him blearily.  “Dad?” he asks, and Tony nods, coming inside.  He pads over to Peter’s bed and sits on the edge, and Peter yawns, rubbing at his eyes before he asks, “What’s up?”

 

“Do you need us at all today?”

 

“It’s Sunday,” he mumbles, squinting at Tony, “Uh—no, I think I’m going over Johnny’s, why?”

 

“I’m gonna take dad out for the day, and I just wanted to make sure you were fine on your own.”

 

“Yeah, go for it,” he says, suddenly awake, “Stay out as long as you want, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony says, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before he gets up.

 

He’s just opening the door when Peter says, “Hey dad.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He was talking about sushi the other day.”

 

“Duly noted.  I’ll have my phone if you need us.  Have a good day, love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Peter mumbles even as he turns back around and drifts off into sleep again.

 

Tony smiles at him before leaving his room, and he goes back into the kitchen to finish up the basket he was making.  After that’s done, he goes into their room, where the shower is on, and he goes to join Bruce, distracting him with his mouth, kissing everywhere he can reach until Bruce is tugging at him, and they’re pressed back against one of the walls, holding each other.  They have slow, easy sex in the shower, and then Tony’s convincing Bruce to dress warmly and not ask questions.

 

“What are you doing?” Bruce laughs when he laces their hands together and leads him from their bedroom to the elevator, stopping to grab the basket on the way.

 

“No questions,” Tony chides, and Bruce just smiles and kisses him when they’re in the elevator.  They’re still pressed close, mouths slow against one another’s, when the doors ding open once, and then again, in the garage.

 

“Tony,” Bruce laughs, pulling away and rubbing his hands over his upper arms, “Come on.”

 

“No questions,” Tony says again before he takes Bruce’s hand and leads him out of the elevator and toward one of his many cars.  He picks a silver one for the day, loads the basket into the back, and then they’re off, driving through the city until they reach SHIELD headquarters, and Bruce looks at him strangely.

 

Tony opens his mouth, and Bruce sighs, reaching over to put a finger over his lips.  “I know, no questions,” he says, and Tony just kisses his finger and leads him through the garage.  They travel up through the elevator to the roof, where a docking station rests, and Bruce stares at Tony instead of where he’s going, trying to figure out what’s going on.

 

There’s already a pilot in one of the jets, and Tony waves before they’re boarding.  “No questions,” he says when Bruce starts to speak, and Bruce sighs loudly, squeezing his hand.  When they’re inside and comfortable, the jet takes off, and Tony says, “We’ll be flying only for an hour, and then all will be revealed.  Just let me surprise you, okay?  Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“I’m just curious,” Bruce says, shrugging, “It’s been a while since we traveled.  Remember that time, gods, you were being such an ass that I threatened to stop eating because you weren’t eating, and you pulled something quite similar to this, and we ended up in Germany for waffles, Italy for lunch, and I think London for dinner?  Just so you could prove that you ate.”

 

“Well,” Tony says, smiling at the memory, “You should have believed me.”

 

“We should take Peter on vacation sometime, just go around the world,” Bruce suggests, “I think he’d enjoy it.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

They spend the rest of the hour discussing the different places they could go on vacation, though Bruce falls quiet when they touch down, and Tony smiles, holding out his hand.  Bruce takes it, letting Tony lace their fingers together.  “Ready?” he asks, and Bruce nods enthusiastically, looking over to the door.  “Close your eyes?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Come on, humor me.”  Bruce sighs, but does as he’s asked, and minutes tick by before Tony says, “Okay.  Open them.”

 

When he does, it’s with a gasp, and he glances at Tony only briefly before looking back out at the beautiful beach stretching out around them.  It’s chilly, though much less so than New York, and the waves lap softly against the shore.  It extends on either side, empty of anyone but them and the little house that sits a few yards from them.  “What is this?” Bruce whispers, and Tony lifts their hands to kiss the backs of his knuckles.

 

“Happy anniversary,” he says, and Bruce looks over at him abruptly, shocked.

 

“I love you,” he lets out on an exhale, stepping into Tony’s space and kissing him with everything he has.  When they break apart, he can’t stop the words that tumble out of him, “I love you so much.  I am— _so_ lucky to have you.  Tony, I— _I love you_.”

 

Tony’s smile is wide, and his eyes water a little as he strokes a thumb over Bruce’s cheek and holds his gaze.  “I love you, too,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss him softly, “More than anything in the universe.  I’d be lost without you, Bruce.”

 

Bruce lets out a choked, little laugh, winding his arms around Tony and burying his face in his chest, just breathing him in.  He closes his eyes as Tony holds him tightly, ducking his head down onto his shoulder, and they stand there for a few moments, listening to the waves and being one.

 

They spend the day there, eating out of the basket Tony brought, which is much more high-tech on the inside, and so the sushi he packed is still good come lunchtime.  They spend only a few hours inside the house, tangled in each other in the bedroom.  Much of their time is spent on the porch, curled together on the hammock, sometimes not talking, sometimes kissing lazily, but always together.  They’re watching the sunset, sitting in the sand with their dinner, toes dug in the sand, when Bruce says, “I wish we lived on the ocean.”

 

Tony looks over at him, and he smiles at how calm Bruce looks, how happy and at peace he is just being here, and he says, “Then let’s live on the ocean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ending took a lot of pacing and going back and forth before I decided on it, so I really hope you guys like this idea because this is a thing that’s definitely going to happen. If you’re kind of freaking out, don’t worry, everything will be answered in the next fic.
> 
> Also, I’m really sorry about how late I’ve been about getting things up and how absent I’ve been online. Like I said last in the last fic, I’ve had someone come back into my life recently after a long time apart, and that’s been taking up a lot of me time. The reason this one is so late is something else entirely, though, and I’m very excited about it. I’ve been having issues with my laptop for most of the past school year and all throughout summer, and I work two jobs in the summer, so I figured why not, I’ll get a new one before the school year. Well, I now currently own a Dell Inspiron ultrabook, and it makes me very happy indeed. It’s taken a little bit to get it all loaded up—get all my music, photos, and documents transferred over, but it’s all done now, and I’ll be back on a regular posting schedule. So, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
